Eon Kid
Eon Kid A series on Kids WB which featured the adventures of Marty, Buttons and Ally against the forces of the General. ' 'Plot Marty finds a fist in a junkyard and puts it on. With it, a flash of light is released, sealing Marty's fate. He then meets a mysterious girl named Ally. Marty and Buttons soon become close friends with her. Eventually they end in Orange Valley where Marty begins to master the fist after each match. Then suddenly, the three manage to escape from Orange Momma but disaster strikes, Marty is defeated by a robot and Ally is taken away to Duke von Rhymer. Gaff arrives to push away the robot and takes Marty and Buttons for training. They are greeted by Master Zhang who trains Marty to properly use the fist. Marty is know strong enough to face von Rhymer and his henchmen. The Duke meanwhile has made Ally forget Marty and returned to piloting the Gigantor. Marty faces off against the robot who captured Ally and defeats it. Then Agent Violet blasts it again, angering it so much that Violet has difficulty keeping it at bay. Marty finally finishes it off. On the way, Khan, a warrior of the General intercepts them. He proves too much for the three, even when Captain Magnum and Gaff appear. They are forced to retreat and Khan lets them go. While in the CDF headquarters, Marty finds Scar in the night. Scar attacks and quickly beats him but not without mentioning how he killed his ancestors. Marty angered, ends up in control of the fist and easily defeats the improved Scar. Gaff frees Marty of its control and tells Marty to return to Master Zhang for more training. Marty agrees and takes Buttons with him. They are attacked by Lightning but a mysterious friend saves Marty from facing him. Zhang gives Marty a map and a car and that this journey will give the strength needed. Marty travels to the Temple of the Iron Soul and fights the Four Invincible Lords but with Shadow's help. The three manage to elude the Lords by pretending to have died in the chasm. They then reach the temple and meet strange robots who believe in Eiger. While Shadow holds off the robots, Marty enters the temple and receives Eon's chi. Shadow entrusts Buttons with keeping the robots at bay while he intercepts Rain. However Marty realises that he has also inherited Eon's enemies including Eiger who has now thawed from the ice. The two clash but Eiger completely freezes Marty. Marty, with a burst of chi breaks free and uses a Meteor Destroyer to defeat Eiger. He then rushes off to help Shadow as he and Magnum are struggling against Rain. Marty easily overpowers Rain and leaves for CDF headquarters. By now, Chen had reawakened the Gigantor and the General. Gaff, Marty and the CDF decide that Gaff and Marty will deal with the General and the CDF, the Gigantor. Khan decides to destroy the Gigantor against the General's orders but fails.